


It'll Last Longer

by unsettled



Series: Ironspiderhusbands [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College aged Peter, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, Friendly competition, Humor, M/M, Multi, NOT UNDERAGE PETER, Nudes, POV Peter Parker, Sexting, Showing Off, Taking care of Tony, Teasing, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!tony, dirty pics, rhodey is trouble too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Peter doesn't know why people seem to think Rhodey is the responsible one.After all, the pictures are his idea.(Prompt: Pictures)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ironspiderhusbands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172705
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	It'll Last Longer

Peter doesn’t know why people seem to think Rhodey is the responsible one, the level headed one. It’s kind of amazing how Rhodey’s managed to fool people into thinking he’s not nearly as reckless as Tony. 

After all, he sends the first picture. Just a quick, slightly blurry snap of Tony’s face, half squashed against the pillow, eyes closed. 

Rhodey:  _ Rare sighting of a genius at rest. Will update on this momentous event. _

And then, a few minutes later, two more pictures, in rapid succession: the first of Tony, in the same position, eyes cracked open. The second, much blurrier, with barely half of Tony’s face in frame, obviously moving.

Rhodey:  _ False alert. It was a ruse!  _

Rhodey:  _ Mistakes were made send he _

By the time Peter gets there, it’s devolved into something akin to a pillow fight and no one was sleeping. 

Peter fires the next shot with a selfie of himself kissing Tony’s cheek, Tony in the middle of laughing at him and not even aware of the phone. 

Peter:  _ Talking about you _

Rhodey:  _ If he’s laughing about it nothing he’s saying is true. _

Peter:  _ You know he said the same thing to me about you _

Rhodey:  _ Yeah well who’s the msot honest one here? _

Peter:  _ … _

Peter:  _ Uh, me _

Rhodey:  _...fuck _

And it’s Rhodey who ups the stakes. Rhodey who sends a picture of Tony curled up in bed on his side, maybe asleep (probably not) and completely naked. Guh.

Rhodey:  _ I took your advice _

Peter:  _ Uh what advice was that _

Peter:  _ You know when they say send nudes it generally means of yourself _

Peter:  _ Not that I’m complaining _

Rhodey:  _ What you said about finding more creative ways to wear him out _

Rhodey:  _ Yeah I bet you’re not complaining _

Peter:  _ I totally don’t remember saying that but sure _

Peter:  _ Do I even want to know? _

The answer he gets isn’t in words. It’s another picture of Tony, flopped over onto his stomach. Low angled, the full length of his body, from the come on his ass to the smirk on his face where he’s looking over his shoulder.

Peter:  _ Holy shit _

Peter:  _ I give good advice _

He can’t let Rhodey win, of course.

The pictures fly between them fast and furious. Tony seems mostly amused by it all. He’s perfectly willing to play along with them both for maximum effect, probably because he seems like how they’re showing him off. And likes the end results. 

Peter thinks his favorite entry is the one of Tony lying on the bed, clearly post sex; flushed, hickeys on his neck and come on his chin, lips swollen red and grinning, eyes crinkled at the corners. It also just happens to catch Rhodey right as he’s sitting down for some very important meeting. 

Whoops. 

Rhodey gets him back, sending a picture the minute he knows Peter’s going to be leaving the lecture hall. Nearly makes him drop his phone and wow, it would have been awkward if someone picked it up with  _ that _ still onscreen. That being a picture of Tony’s torso, of his dick hard and dark and a gold ring around the base.

Rhodey:  _ can’t stick around late enough to say bye, but i left you a present _

Rhodey:  _ don’t take too long. He’s trying to be good but it’s already been a while _

Peter:  _ i will be there in SECONDS _

Peter:  _ don’t tell him. that doesn’t mean he’ll get to come any time soon _

Rhodey:  _ keep him distracted for me _

Peter tries. Rhodey’s gone for a week that time, and Peter doesn’t give him a chance to forget about them for a second. Tony gets in on it even; snags Peter’s phone at one point and sends Rhodey a selfie while Peter’s fucking him, curled behind Tony with a hand in his hair, yanking his head back so Tony’s staring that the camera through almost closed eyes, Peter’s face buried in the crook of his neck. 

Rhodey:  _ that’s the happiest I’ve seen him when I have to be gone like this _

Rhodey:  _ you’re good for us, Pete _

Peter’s still not completely sure how to respond to things like that, things that make it seem like this could be about a lot more than sex. That maybe they might want to keep him around for a while. 

It’s not that he doesn’t believe it— he just doesn’t know why. The two of them work together so well already. Why add him in for real?

He’s not going to ask.

The last day Rhodey’s gone, when he should already be on his way back, Peter sends a pic: Tony’s ass—his perfect, hot, oh so grabbable ass—with Peter’s hand holding him open for the best possible view of his dick deep inside it.

Peter:  _ I’m keeping him ready  _

Peter:  _ hurry home _

Peter:  _ we miss you _

Rhodey:  _ Fuck _

Rhodey:  _ Tell Tony he needs to to make my suit faster _

He knows Tony will leap at the opportunity, will somehow find a way even though he’s already upgraded both their suits beyond reason. Peter’ll tell him. 

Later, though. Because right now, Tony’s already too cock drunk to answer anything, and it’s going to be a while before his brain is working again. 

Good thing Tony’s got them to take care of him.


End file.
